


Unlucky Skin

by kirakirababy



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Drama, Emotional Infidelity, Emotional Manipulation, Gay, Gay Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Multiple Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakirababy/pseuds/kirakirababy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I simply offered my neck to your mouth<br/>and felt my world quietly blurring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlucky Skin

_It was your skin.  
  
The way the space between your eyebrows would fill with crisp, carved, wrinkles when you were annoyed._  
  
Southwest of Shibuya  
a nondescript, quiet neighborhood full of scampering  
school children with yellow hats and backpacks,  
housewives on bicycles with baskets and bells,  
and businessmen loosening their ties on the way up the stairs.  
The name of the elementary school,  
cold concrete and shining glass and colorful art in the windows,  
near your home  
was Yuu's family name.  
You pointed it out, and told me you felt good vibes in the syncronicity.  
I laughed and cracked the window to let the smoke out,  
curled my fingers around the warm edge of the metal roof of the car,  
and swore around my cigarette, “God, Ru, you are a fucking mess.”  
You kept your eyes on the road,  
faded gray, triangle stop signs,  
snatched my cigarette and took an appreciative drag before dropping it carelessly out of the open window.  
Your profile was graced by the barest of smiles.  
I wanted to tell you that when you smiled, you looked just like a child.  
  
_The way goosebumps would ripple along your stomach at the slightest touch_  
  
You pressed your forehead to mine  
hands cradling either side of my face.  
You were shaking  
but the action was beautiful.  
When you asked  
with coldly penetrating eyes  
and chapped lips  
and warm words running lightly along my shuddering skin and pooling in the pit of my stomach,  
“How much of this is repetition, Kou?”  
I simply offered my neck to your mouth  
and felt my world quietly blurring  
as I gasped a wordless apology.  
Because you knew already  
that I would whisper the same to you as I did to him,  
and you smirked and sang softly along with the fuzzy, crackling notes of the vinyl  
“...don't fear the reaper.”  
and reminded me suddenly that loneliness was still the only thing holding you up.  
  
_The fine lines crisscrossing the backs of your hands_  
  
I watched the blossoming branches of spring  
scrape nosily across the rain-stained surface of your bedroom window.  
Everything was vaguely bright  
and shining.  
My eyes stung and I pulled the sheets over my shoulders to protect them from relentless sunbeam arrows.  
The whole interior of the room was flooded with the smell of  
incense and coffee and weed  
and I thought about how lovely and insubstantial you would look  
perched gracelessly on the foldable patio chair  
a single cup of coffee in one hand, a pen in the other.  
It kind of hurt to remember your smile.  
  
_What exactly was it about your skin_  
_that made me want to get under it?_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally postes at:  
> http://sciencesaves.livejournal.com/31407.html


End file.
